


Break You Down

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alcohol, Coercion, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Sexual Coercion, abuse under the guise of BDSM, au-no walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl thinks he's found something good, but it's the furthest thing from it. </p><p>Prequel to "How To Train Your Puppy."</p><p>CW: See tags, read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break You Down

The bathroom stall was covered in obscene scrawls. Insults, phone numbers, things saying that certain people were willing to do all manner of sexual acts. The fluorescent light was flickering, going from dim to bright before settling back on dim. The bar was small, so the bathrooms were small as well. But they weren't small enough to prevent two men from sharing a stall for a little illicit head. 

It wasn't the first time that Daryl had been on his knees in a bathroom stall. The feeling of the other man's hands in his hair as his mouth got fucked amongst the filth and the pungent smells was a weird kind of turn on. He looked up at the man standing in front of him. He was broad shouldered, had a strong jaw, and one of the biggest cocks Daryl had ever seen outside of porn. 

“You're so good at that.” He whispered. The redneck swallowed and took his cock down as far as he could before he gagged. He pulled back, licking his lips.

“Yer so big.” He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it as he licked the underside of the head. Shane. That was the guy's name. He thought. The bar was loud and he was drunk, but Daryl was pretty sure that was what he'd told him before he'd started making those eyes at him and buying him drinks. 

Shane let out a quiet groan. “You're gonna make me-fuck!” He pulled away with a shudder, his cock twitching.

“Do it in my mouth.” Daryl swallowed him down again, bobbing his head. It was risky behavior, but alcohol plus sexual desire never equaled safe for him. 

“Damn, you're polite too.” Shane chuckled as he watched Daryl suck up ever drop. He hauled the redneck to his feet by the leather vest he was wearing and kissed him deep. Daryl pressed himself closer to the other man. His brain was foggy and all he wanted to do was cum. 

“Wanna go to my place?” The dark haired man breathed out. “I'll show you a real good time.” He reached down and squeezed Daryl through the gray pants he was wearing.

“Yeah.” Daryl pushed against the other man's hand. He hadn't come to the bar looking to get laid, but now he couldn't think of anything else. “I'll fuckin' suck yer cock all night if ya want.” Anything to keep this stranger looking at him like Daryl was exactly what he was looking for. Daryl was thankful now that he'd had too much. If he were sober, there was no way he would let anything like that slip out. 

“Then let's go.” Shane pulled him out of the stall, and the redneck thrilled at it. Being handled so rough was nice when the person being rough was smiling. He left first as to not arouse suspicion. Out in the parking lot he was waiting leaned up against a truck. Daryl swallowed, his legs feeling rubbery and his head feeling woozy. He collapsed in the passenger seat and barely paid attention to where they were going. Shane had his hand on his crotch and was rubbing him the whole way. Not enough to make him cum, but enough to make the redneck ready to do just about anything.

The light in the bedroom was dim and Shane was between his legs and his mouth was so hot that it cut through the haze of the booze and left Daryl weak. When he was done the other man sat up with a grin.

“I'm glad I took you home.” Shane murmured as he crawled back up to lay next to the redneck. Daryl basked in those words, and reached down to take hold of the other man's cock. Turns out Shane didn't want him to suck him off all night, just until they both passed out. 

The next morning Daryl woke up in the strange bed with a wicked hangover. Shane cooked him breakfast and made him coffee and acted so damn sweet that the redneck figured that he was imagining all of it. Instead of pink elephants, it was a muscular, very sexy man who looked younger than Daryl and who was wearing nothing but sweatpants slung low around his hips. 

When they drove back to the parking lot of the bar so that Daryl could get his motorcycle, Shane gave Daryl his number.

“Call me up or something. I had a good time last night.” He said it with a caress to the redneck's cheek that made his heart beat faster.

Daryl sometimes wondered how much of it had been a put on, and how much of it had been genuine. Back when it had happened, he'd been too amazed by the affection to believe that it was anything but. 

That was the problem. That's how it always started.

**

“Dude, who the hell is blowin' up your phone?”

Daryl's coworkers couldn't help commenting on it. Normally Daryl never got calls at work, or even brought his cellphone with him most days. Now he constantly had it close by, and it was always lighting up with text message notifications.

The redneck would just shrug. He never talked about his personal life with his coworkers. Most of them were chill, but he knew for a fact that if word got back to the boss about him being gay he'd be shit out of luck job-wise. So he used the right pronouns to make sure that no one would ever think that the person texting him was a dark haired and buff sheriff's deputy who had a big dick. Daryl wasn't used to getting this much attention period, so getting so much from someone who always wanted to see him and fuck him was incredible.

As in, Daryl couldn't believe it at all and kept wondering when the other shoe was going to drop. 

**

“C'mon, have another.” 

Shane tipped the bottle and refilled Daryl's glass. He'd called it their one month anniversary, and the redneck had never had anyone do that. No one had ever celebrated time spent with him. And Shane was refilling Daryl's glass, and slowly drinking from his own. Soon the older man was drunk as hell, and more than happy with the world.

“Wanna try something fun?” Shane asked him, his voice stroking Daryl just as good as his hand did.

The fun was Daryl on his hands and knees on the bed while Shane smacked his ass over and over again with the flat of his palm. He'd put on leather gloves beforehand, and they felt amazing against his skin. The redneck had never considered doing it like this. After living with regular beatings from his father, it was the furthest thing from his mind. Once he'd gotten out of that house all he'd wanted was a life without pain. But Shane was doing it nice, and when he was done he had his cock slicked up and pressing up against Daryl's ass. The pain wasn't bad when it was combined with that. The older man took it happily, only realizing afterwards that the other man hadn't worn a condom. 

**

Five days. Daryl wasn't keeping count. Five days. No texts, no phonecalls. He kept checking his phone, looking at the screen like something would happen. So, after work, sitting on the edge of the sofa in his trailer that had seen better days, Daryl called Shane. He swallowed as he listened to the ring on the other end of the line, and when the other man picked up, it made his gut jump.

“Yeah, what's up.” Shane sounded distracted and Daryl regretted calling him.

“Nothing. Just wanted to say hi.” The words sound ridiculous and Shane reacts in kind.

“Daryl, I'm real busy. I don't got time to talk.”

“I was thinking about the last time we got together. That rough stuff an' shit? Can we do that again sometime soon?” Daryl wasn't sure if that was true, but he wanted Shane to stay on the line. And it worked.

“So you liked that huh?” Shane's voice was tender now, just like the first night he took him home. “Are you free tonight?”

Daryl was too excited as he drove over to the other man's house to think about how quick Shane had changed his mind. 

**

Now they always did some rough stuff before fucking. Daryl didn't mind. At least Shane was paying attention to him. Sometimes the younger man would ignore him for days and weeks on end, not calling or texting. When Daryl did try to contact him first he would act annoyed, so the redneck stopped doing that. He didn't want to fuck this one up. For once he had someone who told him nice things and did nice things to him. 

This time Shane wanted Daryl's hands and ankles tied to the bed. The redneck felt a small moment of panic as he tested the cuffs. He could barely move, and he had to keep his head turned to the side so he could breathe. Instead of hands, Shane used a cat o' nine tails. The straps stung, and it got to be too much.

“Sto-OW!” Daryl yelped out. It was too much. His backside and thighs were hurting like crazy and his neck was strained. “Stop! It fuckin' hurts!”

“Don't you trust me?” Shane let the tips of the straps tickle his backside and thighs. “C'mon, you can take it. I know you can.”

The redneck was about to tell him that he couldn't, but the blows started again. By the time Shane was done, Daryl had tears in his eyes and felt shaky, but there was something else too. There was a rush from the pain, and from being totally at the other man's mercy. It made him push aside his anger that Shane hadn't listened to him, because if he had enjoyed it, he obviously had wanted it.

“See, you did so well.” Shane untied his ankles and lifted his hips up. “So well.”

The sex didn't last long. Daryl barely had the time to get hard before Shane had cum inside of him. 

After that he untied the redneck's wrists and cuddled him. Normally he didn't like to cuddle, even though Daryl liked it more than anything. Not that he said it out loud. At first he'd try to reach over after sex and pull Shane towards him, but the other man would shrug it off and give him a look. After having gone without it for so long, it felt good enough that the redneck forgot about the discomfort.

It didn't last long. Shane pulled away too soon, but the older man didn't protest.

“I gotta get up early tomorrow.” He said with a tired huff. Daryl just nodded and got dressed. Riding his motorcycle back to the trailer park, he kept wondering if there was anything he could do so that Shane would let him spend the night again. 

The next day at his job at the garage, Daryl couldn't sit for more than a few minutes without a dull pain throbbing through his ass and thighs. It was lousy, but he kept thinking about how nice it had been to have Shane hold him. That made it better.

**

Shane didn't like going out in public with Daryl. The redneck could understand that. In a small town you had to be discreet. So when he proposed going out to a bar, Daryl could barely contain his excitement. 

“I think you're gonna like this place.” Shane kept telling him. It was a kind of place where you could do kinky stuff, so Shane was dressed in tight black clothes and looked so sexy that Daryl wished that he could reach over and touch him. He couldn't wait to get to the bar. Hopefully they could find some dark corner and then Shane could do whatever it was that he wanted to him. Daryl liked being submissive towards the other man. Shane paid attention to him when he was.

Once they got there though, Shane was off and talking to someone at the other end of the bar. Someone young, who looked good without his shirt on. Who had a nice body and a pretty face. Soon Daryl lost track of them in the crowd, and he was left alone at the bar. He slowly sipped from his beer bottle, trying to ignore the lonesomeness that was only made worse by being surrounded by other people. 

“Hey.” A man wearing nothing but a leather vest and a jockstrap approached him. He was burly and bald and had a kind face. “You here alone?”

Daryl shook his head. “I'm here with someone.” The way the stranger was looking at him was like how Shane used to look at him. “But I'm free right now.” He gave the man a small smile. 

The man leaned closer. “Wanna play then?” 

“Sure.” Daryl wasn't sure what he meant by play, but it sounded better than sitting there like an idiot. The stranger took his hand and led him to the backroom. Sounds of men groaning and things connecting with flesh filled the air, and Daryl found himself getting more and more excited. If Shane wasn't going to pay attention to him, he could get it somewhere else. 

“Are you ok with being tied up or do you want your hands free?” The man asked, running his hand over Daryl's ass. 

“Um. Hands free.” 

The man pushed him up against the wall, and his hands were all over and they felt so damn good. Daryl arched into the touching, offering himself to the stranger. It was kind of funny. Shane never asked him questions when they did stuff like this.

“Are you willing to get caned?” 

“Sure.” Daryl turned around, and slid down his pants so that his ass was exposed. 

“Mm-hm. You've got one fine ass on ya. Now, do I have your consent for this?” The stranger asked.

Daryl smiled against his arm. “Yeah.” It was nice hearing that. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the blows to come. 

“The fuck do you think you're doing.” 

The redneck opened his eyes and saw Shane. He was scowling and red faced. 

“Woah, sorry man, I didn't know he was off limits.” The stranger said, holding up his hands.

Shane ignored the other man. “Pull your pants up.” 

Daryl obeyed, and Shane dragged him out to the parking lot. 

“My God, I swear you do that kind of dumb shit on purpose to embarrass me. What the hell did you think you were doing? You think anyone in there wants to see that?” He gestured to Daryl. “Give me a break.”

“You were off with that guy! Shit, I didn't think-” Daryl tried to get out but Shane interrupted him.

“You thought? Daryl, don't be stupid. I make the rules, and you have to follow them, that's the deal.” Shane shook his head. “Jesus, you can be so dumb sometimes.”

Daryl knew he should've just told Shane to fuck off, but a bigger part of him was telling him that he should apologize. If he apologized, maybe Shane would pay attention to him.

“I'm sorry.” The words came out tasting badly, but then Shane stroked his cheek.

“I forgive you. Now you know not to do it again. C'mon, let's go back in. You wait at the bar. I'll be done soon.”

So Daryl waited. Shane ended up not being done until last call was announced. 

**

“Goddamn it, will you just fucking do as you're told?”

The belt landed hard on Daryl backside making him collapse a little on the bed. Shane had commanded him to keep his ass up, but after a long day at the garage it was hard. His lower back was hurting bad, and having his hands tied up to the bed frame wasn't helping.

Daryl let out a cry when the belt connected again. He wished he'd never agreed to it. The way the leather hit his skin reminded him too much of the belt his father would use. That connection was making it hard for him to concentrate or breathe. “Stop, I can't-”

“Shut up. You can take it. Don't be such a fucking sissy.” Shane snarled out. He kept going with the belt until he was ready to fuck the redneck. This time he was using a condom, thank God. Daryl hated the feeling of cum inside of him, especially when Shane would make him sit there with it in him and not allow Daryl to get cleaned up until he said so. 

After he was done, which never took long, Shane untied Daryl, letting him collapse on the bed. His back hurt so bad the redneck let out a groan of pain. 

“Don't be so dramatic.” Shane left him to hop in the shower. The pain coursed up Daryl's spine, and he teared up from it. He didn't bother to wait until Shane was done with his shower to leave. The other man never wanted him to stay anyways. It was better for his back to sleep in his own bed anyway, even if it was alone. 

**

Daryl was trying to catch up on sleep when Shane called him up.

“Hello? You awake?”

“Yeah.” Daryl's mouth was dry from sleep and from hearing Shane's voice. 

“Good. We're going to a party this afternoon. Wear something nice, like what you were wearing when I first met you.” 

“I dunno-” Shane sighed loudly on the other end of the line and Daryl reconsidered. He knew if he said no that the other man would just wheedle him until he said yes. “Ok. When is it?”

“Come over around noon, I'll drive us there.” 

“Ok, see you then.”

After hanging up Daryl pulled his sheets over his head and curled up. He hated this and hated the fact that he was no good at standing up to the other man. The party was probably going to be a disaster for him, but he didn't see a choice. After a while, he dragged himself to the shower and got dressed. It was sick, but he hoped that Shane would have something nice to say to him if he looked good enough. 

When he got to the other man's house, Shane didn't say anything about his appearance. Daryl tried to keep his spirits up as they drove to the party, but as soon as they arrived Shane was off to do whatever it was he wanted. He left Daryl by himself, only telling him to behave himself. The redneck knew that was code for “don't have fun with anyone other than me.” Not that he was in the mood to do anything like what was happening around him. So he went out the back door to the porch, and settled in. The backyard looked a little gloomy. Winter had stripped the trees of any green. It was nice though. Daryl lit a cigarette, and breathed in deep. It was better than nothing.

When the young man walked out onto the porch, Daryl had to force himself to keep looking ahead, even though he was so good-looking it made him want to stare. The stranger's features were soft, his hair skimmed the edge of his collar, and his lips were nicer than any Daryl had ever seen on a man. The redneck crushed his cigarette against the heel of his boot, and considered lighting another one. He wasn't sure why, but the stranger was making him nervous. He settled on chewing on his nails. Even though Shane was nowhere near, Daryl was uneasy about talking to the young man. 

Thankfully for the redneck, the young man spoke first.

“Some party.”


End file.
